We Are More: Cameron Morgan
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: Insomniac. Bullied. Cammie. Friends. Family. Help. For the We Are More Movement! Ally Carter owns Cammie...


**Author's Note: **Well, here it is...It's actually pretty hard to even post this, so don't judge. That's not what W. A. M. is for. THIS DOES NOT INVOLVE SPIES!

* * *

**We Are More**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

* * *

_**Cammie has insomnia...**_

* * *

With her eyes wide, and senses on override, Cammie slowly sat up in bed. The darkness wasn't a problem for her. It never had been. But for some unknown reason, she couldn't fall asleep fast enough at night.

When she finally got tired enough, it was already time to go to school. So she went about the day like always.

Of course, she got enough sleep to last. Her body adjusted a long time ago to the sleepless nights. It may have only been a few hours, but it was definitely enough.

But there was one day that proved that statement wrong. A few hours wasn't enough for her.

Cammie went home one day feeling extremely exhausted. As soon as she was in distance of the couch, she collapsed onto it, immediately shutting her eyes.

Footsteps came from the hallway, and Cammie quickly got up, changing out of her uniform and getting ready to do her homework.

The math was hard enough as it was. She was in a math class for students a year older than her, which challenged her mind. So as she sat there, taking the time to properly answer the problems, she lost track of time. She didn't notice the sun getting lower, before she drifted off, head resting on the textbook.

"Wake up!"

The sound was distant, but still very clear. Cammie slowly opened her eyes, seeing her mother standing over her, arms crossed. "You have to finish your homework."

Cammie nodded, before lifting her pencil and returning to the complicated equations. Beside her, Cammie's mom continued to speak. "Did you sleep late last night?"

"No," she lied.

"Then there should be no problem. Don't fall asleep again, or else you won't be able to sleep tonight."

With that, her mother walked off, leaving Cammie to complete her work.

If only she knew...

* * *

_**Only trying to please others, Cammie forgets to do what's best for her...**_

* * *

"I want to know who did it, and why."

The angry tone in her mother's voice was scaring both her and her sister. But Cammie's younger sister didn't say a thing. Their mother looked between the two of them, trying to figure out how to solve her problem.

"Who threw the football?"

Cammie glanced at the broken window behind her mother and then to the ball on the ground, surrounded by shards of glass. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't even outside when it happened.

"I will give you to the count of three to answer me, understand?"

Cammie's sister froze beside her, hands shaking. "One."

There was obviously a reason she didn't speak up. She was in enough trouble already, and her parents weren't taking it lightly. So she kept her mouth shut. Both girls were afraid of the consequences that Cammie's sister would receive once their mom found out who did it.

"Two."

Cammie closed her eyes, weighting the options. She could stay quiet and allow her mother to figure it out, only growing angrier by the second. She could say it was her sister, saving everyone more time. Or she could take the blame.

So Cammie took a breath.

"Thr-"

"I did it."

* * *

_**Nobody can get everything they want...**_

* * *

"I have to leave again next week."

The siblings looked at each other, then back at their father. It was Cammie who summoned the courage to speak up. "Where?"

"Afghanistan."

The answer made the three siblings cringe in memory of the last time he left. There was disbelief, fighting, and crying. Lots of crying. She could remember holding onto her dad's hand, trying to prevent him from leaving.

"How long?" she whispered, realizing her two sisters wouldn't ask the dreaded question.

"One year. At the least."

It really didn't matter that he added the last part, because the deployment itself affected them so violently. Cammie's younger sister was clinging to her older sister, both crying. But Cammie wasn't. She never cried during these things. It was always the same feeling she got that prevented her from shedding a tear.

She was numb.

"Aren't you always supposed to go in for training?" she asked quietly, dreading the answer.

He nodded. "I leave tomorrow."

It wouldn't have been so bad if he told them he was taking a day off work to spend time with them. But he got up, dressed in his uniform, and touched her shoulder once before going over to hug her siblings.

It was always like that. You could tell they weren't very affectionate with each other, but that one time, Cammie wished things were different. She wished she could slow time down enough to hug him just once before he left for work.

But once he closed the door, she felt that ache in her chest as she whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

_**Friends should be forever...**_

* * *

Cammie stared at her best friend as he caught the football easily and ran across the field. He was a good wide receiver. He could play any position he wanted to. In fact, he went through each position at least once for the team. Cammie had a lot to learn from her friend.

"Alex!" she called, after the boys headed for the locker rooms.

He turned towards her, flashing a quick grin that could make all the girls melt, before jogging into the locker room. It was a wonder they were so close. He was good-looking and popular, she was average. He was always in a good mood, she practically walked with a permanent scowl that could scare off anyone that got her angry.

He was good for her. She kept his ego from growing too big with her playful insults, and he kept her from exploding from her temper. They worked well with each other. That was a given.

When she cried, he would hold her like any good best friend should.

When she was angry, he would let her yell and hit him until she calmed down.

When she was ready to just break down, he poked and prodded at her sides until she burst out laughing.

In a way, he was her rock when it came to her problems. Problems that he learned to overlook, and flaws that he learned to love. He's told her so many times how much he loved it when she gave one of her real smiles. He said he loved it whenever she laughed.

Because he was just a perfect friend.

* * *

**_What if Cammie was bullied...?_**

* * *

They all knew what was happening. It wasn't a secret. _Everyone_ knew about. Everyone except Alex. It wasn't as if Cammie was gonna tell him, anyways. She knew that he would freak out, and he would get into trouble while defending her.

So she left him out of it.

That would have been a perfectly fine idea if they hadn't noticed she didn't say anything to him. But they did notice, and they used it to their advantage.

Shoving her into lockers, passing offending notes, criticizing her every flaw.

She fought back after enough of it, and they backed off. She became the "rebellious" girl of the school. It was true. She didn't follow all the rules, she went along doing what she pleased if her feelings were strong enough to make her do so.

She even skipped class once in a while to calm down.

There was no more bullying. No more harassment that made her upset. But there was also the fact that teachers expected the worst from her.

She loved that, because of the looks they gave her when they realized she was a fantastic student. It wasn't very common for a rebellious student to be one of the most intelligent kids there.

She loved being underestimated. But that came with a price, too.

Cammie always hated bullying. She stood up for those who were bullied. And it worked out well, because the "popular" girls that did most of it automatically backed off.

She felt like she had a little bit of control over the school.

* * *

_**A family isn't a family without that special bond...**_

* * *

Cammie breathed heavily as she brought her hands up in position. She punched at the heavy bag until she grew weak, and rested until she could start punching again.

It was a sort of stress reliever.

Alex watched with worry as she attacked the bag with all her pent up anger, wishing for it to just disappear. So when she finally stopped and gulped down a bottle of water, he grew relieved.

But then a darkness clouded her features, and he knew she was back in memory lane, thinking of something bad that happened to her recently. This was her way of getting rid of the stress. She would think about it, analyze it, and then beat the memory to a pulp. Figuratively, of course.

He knew she would keep going until she passed out, she he went and called her sister for help.

Now, Cammie's younger sister was always the source of a lot of her problems. She purposely baited her so that Cammie could get into trouble, and taunted her constantly.

But she was also one of Cammie's soft spots.

So when she saw Cammie beating away at the punching bag, she stood by for a few seconds before speaking up. "Hi."

Cammie didn't answer, her eyes lighting up the slightest bit. But her sister knew not to leave her alone. "Cammie, stop. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I don't care," she growled, regaining that dark look as she poured more of her feelings into the exercise. It was an unhealthy way for her to let off steam. Sometimes, she would work so hard that she could hardly move her muscles without feeling that stiff pain. But it was worth it to her, because she felt lighter.

"Please," her sister pleaded. "You're scaring me."

The words didn't register in Cammie's mind, so she kept punching away, feeling the sweat on her face and neck. But when her sister reached out to touch her arm, Cammie's arm swung back.

She would have hit her sister if Alex hadn't known to pull her back. Cammie was already back to herself by that time, feeling incredibly guilty. "I'm sorry."

But her sister just smiled. "I'm fine. You?"

So without hesitation, Cammie nodded her head. Because she had her sister with her, caring about her well-being. And she knew that her best friend was there to protect her along the way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that was certainly...um...nevermind. But it actually feels better than abusing a poor punching bag... ;)

I think writing this helped me out a lot. JOIN THE WE ARE MORE MOVEMENT! Get the details of W. A. M. fanfiction from my story.


End file.
